Ink Blots - Kas
by Kasena
Summary: A small series of drabbles for the lovely 1337kitsune!
1. Confessions

Danny's breath caught as his back hit the mattress. Andrew grinned, "Now, isn't this much more comfortable?"

Danny found himself nodding, trying to get a word in. "I… Andrew, I'm…" He was unable to get another word out, as he soon found his mouth was occupied. Kissing Andrew. Again.

He gasped as the ghost's hand crawled under his shirt. "Hush, mon cher. No words. Only… action."

Danny shook like a leaf as the hand went higher and higher, until it suddenly stopped. Andrew frowned, looking at him. "Danny?"

"I'm trans! There, I said it!" He sat up, turning away from Andrew. Well, there certainly went the mood.

He felt shifting on the bed closer to him. "Danny…" Danny hunched in closer, wrapping his arms around himself. He could already _hear_ that stupid pity. Pity he didn't need, especially from his boyfriend.

He shook his head, "Save it. I don't… I don't need to hear it. It's fine, anyway. It's not like my parents even care, so I don't have to worry about that."

Andrew looped an arm around his waist. "Mon cher… that doesn't matter, to me." He pressed a kiss to the side of Danny's face. "No matter what, you're always going to be my amazing boyfriend."

Danny turned towards him, giving him a small hopeful smile. "Really?" He gave a small laugh as Andrew gave the tip of his nose a kiss.

"Of course. Who else could I do this to?" He began peppering kisses all over Danny's face, giving him small pecks wherever he could reach.

Danny shook his head. "Well, but… you mean you're really okay with…"

Andrew pressed their foreheads together. "Yes, Danny. I am completely fine with it. To me, it doesn't change anything about you besides some of your physical aspects." His grin became more wicked. "Now. I believe we were in the middle of something?"

Danny felt his face and ears grow warm and he knew he was blushing furiously. He gave a shaky nod. "Yeah- but… but I don't wanna take it off… and I don't wanna… uh…"

Andrew gave a nod. "Alright. We'll do whatever you want."

Being pulled in for another kiss, Danny smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend.


	2. Taking A Tumble

Andrew shook his head, looking at his paper again. Of course. He was such an idiot. He had spent so much time developing the characters he had forgotten one of the most important rules of creative writing. To not kill off characters unless it advanced the plot. He put his paper to his face with a sigh. No wonder he had only gotten a B+. The writing was certainly not his best. It was shoddy, decent at best. It wasn't his fault he had recently become taken with a raven haired beauty.

During his last class, he kept glancing his way, over the top of his notebook. Of course, he never seemed to notice. No wonder he had overheard his friends calling the boy clueless. He barely noticed when someone was absolutely, completely, head over heels-

And now he really was head over heels. Not seeing where he was going, Andrew had bumped into someone, falling to the ground. "My apologies." He began gathering his things, his books and notebooks having gotten strewn around the hallway. "I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no, it was my fault, really. It's no problem, dude." His hand hovered over his paper. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He slowly looked up to see Danny Fenton kneeling across from him. Danny pushed the paper towards him. "That one, judging by the good handwriting, is yours. Nice grade, by the way." He brushed his hair out of his face, looking up at Andrew. "Hey. I know you."

Andrew gave a nervous chuckle. "Hello. You know me. Cool. I mean, uh, yeah… you do… Do you?" He was mentally wincing at his terrible social skills. Maybe Randall _was_ right in saying he needed to get out more.

Danny gave him a grin. "You're the really awesome writer in Creative Writing. I'm Danny."

"Andrew." He shook his head, handing Danny the book he had been holding. "Sorry, I think this is yours."

"Thanks." They stood, and Andrew couldn't seem to get the stupid grin off his face. As Danny put his things back in his bag, he gave Andrew a smile that had his legs getting weak. "I'll see you in Creative Writing."

His head shook in a nod. "Y- yeah. Creative Writing." Holding his things to his chest, he waved slightly. As Danny left, he leaned against the lockers with a dreamy sigh. If he thought he couldn't get him out of his head at first, now he had absolutely no hope.

The way his blue eyes sparkled behind his hair, the dazzling smile he had given him. He was looking forward to Creative Writing. He wouldn't miss it for the world.


	3. Here It Goes Again

David paused in his steps, narrowing his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder. As his hair stood up on the back of his neck, his back straightened. Someone was watching him. Then again, that wasn't very unusual, seeing as he _was_ a Fenton. It took the general public until 1963 to catch on that maybe the Fentons weren't all cracked up old kooks. That Martin King fellow had probably helped with some of that. So now, those who bore the name Fenton were becoming more respected in their ways of hunting. And one of the top rules of hunting was to know when you were being hunted.

He slowly continued his walk, listening for the telltale sign of someone's footsteps falling in line with his. Not hearing it, he rose an eyebrow, not daring to look again. To do so would mean he was on to whoever was following him. And he had no doubt that he was being followed. As he got to his house, he unlocked the door, pushing it open. He may have been a bit paranoid, locking his door, but better safe than sorry. Locking it as he entered, he sighed, making two cups of coffee.

Both cups in his hand, he turned, seeing a man in a purple jacket standing there, in front of the open window. David blinked, offering one of the cups. "Coffee?"

The man crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow. "A stranger appears in your home, could possibly be a murderer for all you know, and you offer him coffee?"

David shrugged. "It's the polite thing to do. Chair?" Sitting in his own seat, David watched the man slowly sink into the one across from him. "What are you, anyway? Skeptic? Assassin? Person needing help with ghosts? Tax collector?"

The man took a sip of his cup, giving him a strange look. "Why is it you're being so charitable?"

He shrugged. "You just seem like that kind of guy, you know? Are people not normally so giving?"

He snorted, "Not the people I typically meet." The man took another sip of his drink. "You certainly are a strange one, David Fenton."

He waved his hand. "Please, no, just Davey. David is my uncle."

The man inclined his head with a smile. "Alright, then, Davey."

Davey put a hand to his heart with a smile. "Alas, it seems you've read me like an open book, but I barely know anything about you. So. Tell me your name. It will stay between us."

The man paused, setting his drink down, and taking in a deep breath. Davey narrowed his eyes, analyzing him. Judging by the belt and how closed off he was being, probably an assassin. No clue why he'd gone after him, but obviously someone wanted him dead. "Andrew Riter."

Davey rose an eyebrow. "Riter? Really? Are… you an author?"

Andrew snickered. "You know, I think you're the only one who's made that joke to my face. I'm not sure how many other people made that connection, to be honest, but they never ask that. As it so happens, I am."

He nodded, leaning forward with a grin. "Oh, really? So, doing some research, then?" Just had to catch him in a lie.

Andrew gave a small shrug. "I suppose you could say that. What is it, exactly, you do, Davey?"

Now that had surprised him. Wouldn't he already know everything about him? One could only assume that when they had an assassin sent after him, it was because they knew something about them. Maybe his employer never told him any details. "I hunt ghosts. It's what us Fentons are known for."

Andrew gave a nod. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense." He gave a curious glance around the room. "I noticed it's a bit small, are you the only one that lives here?"

Davey shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, I am. Why? Hoping for a roommate?" He gave the man a devilish grin, who only rose an eyebrow in return.

"If I were, I would have better luck looking in a bar."

He winced with a grin. "Ouch. That was cold."

"Well, so is this coffee. You should make better coffee."

Davey grinned, slowly rising from his chair. Here went… everything. He did his best to relax as he turned his back on the man, walking into the kitchen. Once he was standing at the sink, he heard the slight creak of the chair. He had to say he was impressed by how lightly the man stepped. He could barely even hear his footfalls. As he washed out his cup, there was a voice next to his ear. "I really wish this didn't have to happen."

He grit his teeth as the knife sunk into his stomach. Clutching at the countertop, he gave a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, so do I. Getting stabbed hurts like a son of a bitch."

"You… aren't surprised."

Davey shook his head. "Not really, no. You were way too secretive, and your belt looks too… assassiny. That and I heard you following me outside. And your pocket has a hole in it, so I saw one of the knives."

"But then… why did you turn your back on me? You didn't even try to fight back."

"Cause I was already bringing you down with me." With more effort than he would have liked, he looked over his shoulder to the assassin who furrowed his brow. "I poisoned you."

He shouldn't really have been surprised by the man's scoff. "You think I'm that foolish? I know how to check if anything I'm given has been tainted."

"Really? You know that ectoplasm is deadly to the human body?" Andrew's face paled. "Figured not. It's a stronger acid than stomach acid. You should start feeling the effects any second."

At this point, Davey was impressed with Andrew's lack of reaction. In fact, the man gave him a smirk. "Fifteen years, and someone finally took down the Priest of Death."

Davey rose an eyebrow, going down onto his knees as he felt his legs getting weak. Looking down at his shirt, he saw it stained with red. Darn, he really liked this one, too. "You're him, huh? I expected something more… subtle."

Andrew gave a sigh as he put a hand to his stomach. "Subtle was thrown out the window I came in when you turned around and offered me coffee."

"Well, it was the nice thing to do." Davey sighed, slowly laying down on the kitchen ground. "Really glad I mopped recently."

Shaking his head, Andrew lied next to him. "I suppose so. I can honestly say I didn't see myself dying, this way."

"You didn't see yourself dying at all, did you?"

"Not this soon."

"Cocky bastard."

"Pretentious prick." Nails tapping on the ground, Andrew looked up. "You know, you seemed like a nice person. I wish I didn't have to kill you."

Davey chuckled, "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself."

"Perhaps, in another life, we would meet again."

He groaned, "You're one of _those_?"

Andrew shook his head again. "Just shut up and hold my hand while we die."

"You're a romantic sap. I think we would've gotten along just fine."

As Davey's vision blacked out and he felt his eyes close, he heard Andrew next to him as they interlaced their fingers. "I believe so, too."

Danny shook his head, trying to sort through what the hell he just saw. After Andrew had slipped up and called him Davey, it was like… like he was another person, seeing something totally different. But, he was still a Fenton in… whatever the hell he just saw. He thought over every bit of it. Another life, huh?

He turned to Andrew, who was rinsing off the plates. "You know, you suck at reincarnation."

Andrew froze, keeping his eyes lowered. "How much do you know?"

"All of it." He floated up, wrapping his arms around Andrew's shoulders as his tail curled around his waist. "I mean, I guess you were half right. You just… didn't live."

"I know, Danny, but I killed you, and now you're back and… _why?_ Why are you still…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm still here because I love you. And like I said, if things had been different, I probably would've loved you then, too. We're mates, after all. No changing that."

Andrew hung his head with a sigh. "And you call _me_ the romantic sap."

"You're also a cocky bastard."

"Pretentious prick."

Danny shot him a playful glare. "Hey! You're the one who killed me!"

Andrew went back to washing the dishes. "And you killed me. All's fair in love and war."

"But I was doing it in self defense!"

"You didn't even know who I was."

"And wasn't that a shame?"

Receiving a sweet kiss, Andrew gave a smirk. "I rather like how things turned out."

Danny laid his head on Andrew's shoulder, still viciously clinging to his back. "Yeah, I do too." And he wouldn't give a thing to change it.


	4. Whoops

"Hey, Fenton!" With a sigh, Danny stopped walking, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. This wouldn't be good. "You messed up, or something?"

He turned towards the people who had decided to insult him. It wasn't even Dash and his regular crew, it was just a few… nobodies. He'd barely seen them around school, before. "What are you talking about?"

The one who seemed to be the leader crossed his arms. "Saw what you were doing last class."

Danny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned back on his leg. "Oh really? And what was I doing, exactly? I don't really pay attention to anything, during class."

One of them snickered. "I think you pay attention pretty well."

The leader threw a glare back at him. "Saw you checking out the nerd in the purple coat."

"I was not-"

"Can it, shrimp!" He took a step back, watching them. "So, you too good for girls, huh? Or just so bad you gotta go looking at everyone you can't have."

"I… I'm not…" Danny looked around, hoping for an escape. The guys had formed a half circle around him, caging him to the wall.

"Danny! There you are!" The boys immediately looked back, one being taken out of the circle and shoved to the side. Andrew Riter threw an arm around Danny's shoulders with a smile. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

The leader of the group scowled. "The hell are you doing here, nerd?"

Andrew gave them an innocent look. "What? I can't worry about my boyfriend?" He leaned down, capturing Danny's lips in a soft kiss before standing back up to smirk at the group. "Were you saying something?"

"Ew. What, you actually… _like_ him?"

Danny felt his face get warm as Andrew spoke. "Of course I do. He's funny, and smart, and absolutely adorable."

The leader backed up, his group following him. "Fucking fags. Stay the hell away from us!"

Andrew took a step towards them with a growl. "You better watch out, or I'll _kiss_ you."

One of the lackies shook his friend's arm. "Let's get outta here, man!"

As they ran, Andrew huffed. "Intolerable brutes." He turned to Danny. "Are you alright? I hope you understand why I did that."

Danny gave a nod, and a half smile. "No, yeah, totally. It's fine. Thanks." As the two walked the halls, Danny looked up at him curiously. "So… did you really mean everything you said?"

Andrew chuckled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you figure that out. I'm glad you so enjoy the sight of me."

He walked off, leaving Danny stuck in place trying to process what just happened. It didn't take long for him to speed after the teen. "Hey, wait up!"


	5. Hop Skip and Jump

Danny crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. He was certainly not pleased with this arrangement. It was the big night of the show, on Friday, and not only was it his first _real_ performance, it was his first solo. And of course, with his luck, he had to share the stage with that Riter character from the other side of town. Who even knew the guy _did_ ballet?! And why did it have to be _this_ dance?! Of course, Clockwork had told him that was how it should be. His instructor's name wasn't actually Clockwork, but that was what everyone called him by the strict schedule he went by. At this point, Danny had forgotten his real name.

"Do I really have to?"

He winced at Clockwork's sigh. "Yes, you do. It's for the best." Danny looked up at him as Clockwork smiled. "This is how the two dance schools are going to finally not only hold a truce, but hopefully unite. If we're lucky, we'll be able to do more shows together."

He bit his lip. "Yeah, but… I mean, why do I have to do the dance with _him?_ "

"Because he is the best dancer they have, and right now, you are the best dancer we have."

Danny felt himself go red, and he looked back down at his feet. "I… I am?"

"Yes, you are. I think you and Andrew could learn a lot from each other."

As Clockwork smiled down at him, Danny rolled his eyes. "What could I learn from _him?_ He's just a know it all. It's bad enough I go to school with him."

Clockwork chuckled as he heard the front door open. "I think you'll be seeing things a little differently, soon enough."

Danny turned towards the door, raising his eyebrow. There Andrew was, with who Danny could only assume was his instructor. He looked all smug, with his stupid leotard and tights, and glasses, and hair brushed all neat. Danny combed his fingers through his hair with a pout. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." Clockwork smiled, shaking the woman's hand. "Good afternoon, Sylvia."

She smiled. "Good afternoon. This, I'm sure you can tell, is Andrew. And I assume this is…"

"I'm Danny." He watched Andrew, who gave him a sneer. He stuck his tongue out at him.

Clockwork rose an eyebrow. "Be civil."

Sylvia frowned. "Andrew, be nice."

Andrew gave a huff, sticking out his hand for Danny to shake. "I hope it won't be complete torture dancing with you in the near future."

Danny gave him a sunny smile, taking the hand and squeezing it as they shook. "I hope you don't have two left feet."

Clockwork rolled his eyes, glancing up at the clock. "Come along, time for rehearsal. Andrew, I take it you've learned your solo?"

Andrew gave a stiff nod. "Of course. Although I have not learned what we dance, when dancing together."

Sylvia nodded. "I thought it better to save that for until he had his partner."

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, that sounds fine. I didn't teach Danny his part for that, either. They can learn it, together. So, would you like to get started?"

"Sounds splendid." Hearing the unsaid command, Danny and Andrew went to opposite sides of the large room. Sylvia clapped her hands together as she shouted, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

Danny watched as Andrew began, counting the counts in his head until his entrance. He watched Andrew's slim form, moving fluidly around the open space, making use of its size. His eyes widened. He didn't realize how… _well_ he danced. His form was nearly perfect. His toes were pointed nearly the entire time, and he kept his back straight, unless specifically bending. And the way he put so much passion into it… but his face was so emotionless. It was as though he didn't have a care in the world about what he was doing.

He was pulled out of his small world as the dancer fumbled, falling to the floor. Andrew stayed kneeling on his knees, his hand forming a fist. " _Merde!"_

As Sylvia shook her head, Andrew walked back to his starting position. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, if he could get Andrew to put more emotion into it.


	6. Danny Phantom Of The High School Play

Danny grinned as he looked at the list of cast members. "Woohoo! I got in!" He looked to Sam and Tucker with a grin, and they rose their eyebrows. "I got Christian!"

Sam rolled her hand as a motion for him to continue. "And that is…"

"He's the lead role! It's the guy version of Christine, and I got him!"

At his friend's excitement, Tucker grinned, giving him a highfive. "Nice job, dude! Doesn't that need tons of singing? Didn't know you could sing."

Danny crossed his arms, unable to stop from smiling. "Come on, man, you've known me how long?"

A voice from behind him had him tensing. "Danny." He turned around to see a tall teenager with a purple coat and shimmering green eyes to match. "So, you got the role of Christian."

Danny gave a small nod, "Y- yeah. I did. Didn't think I would."

Andrew gave him a dramatic bow, taking his hand and pressing a light kiss to the top of it. "I can hardly wait. I am rather glad to know who my Little Lottie is."

As he left, Danny gave a dopey grin, Sam waving a hand in front of his face. "Tucker, he's in sappy mode, again."

"I got it."

Feeling a pinch to his arm, Danny jumped, rubbing his arm. "Ow! Come on, do you have to do that, everytime?!"

Tucker shrugged. "Sorry, bro. You were in lovesick puppy mode, again. Why don't you just tell him you like him. I mean, don't you have to kiss him, anyway?"

He gripped his backpack, giving a half shrug. "I dunno, I mean, uh, maybe? You don't think Lancer would actually _make_ us, do you? What if he does? What if he hates it? What if he never wants to be around me, again? What if he drops out of the musical because of it? What if-"

Hand over his mouth, Danny glared at Sam. "Danny, if you come up with anymore 'what if's, _I'm_ not gonna wanna be around. Come on, Danny. Anyone with eyes can see he's head over heels for you. I mean, did you see what he did a minute ago?"

Pushing her hand away as they walked to class, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam. Did you _hear_ what he said? He was just getting in character. It was nothing."

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, speaking in unison. "Clueless."

Later, at lunch, Danny had his head resting in his hand as he listened to his friends arguing, once again. He glanced around the cafeteria, and saw Andrew with a tray of lunch walking over towards them. Danny quickly looked down at his food, stuffing his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything stupid. Andrew sat down at his left, giving him a dazzling grin. "Hello, you three." He turned completely towards Danny. "So, I was thinking, since we're going to be in the musical together, we should get to know each other better, yes?"

Danny smiled, swallowing his food. "Yeah, that… that sounds great. How about we work out the details later?"

"Sounds brilliant. Well, I must be off. People to see, and things like that. I'm sure you know the routine."

As Andrew rose from his seat, Danny gave a small laugh, brushing his hair behind his ear. "Yeah. Routine." He watched Andrew leave, and turned back to his friends, his smile fading and being replaced with confusion. "What?"

Sam pointed her fork at him. "Did you just get a date?"

Danny rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his food, "No, Sam. I didn't. It's like… rehearsal, but without the musical. It's probably just gonna be us hanging out in the library."

Sam groaned, hiding her face in her hands, and Tucker gave a dramatic sigh. "Give it up, Sam. He's hopeless. It's like he doesn't know _anything_."

Setting his fork down, Danny shook his head. _Honestly._

Next period, during drama, Danny grinned at Andrew as they sat next to each other. Getting a free moment while looking at the script, they went to a less crowded corner of the classroom. "So, I was thinking maybe the library?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, we'd have to be too quiet. Why don't you come over for dinner on Friday? My mother can make her lasagna."

Danny brought his arms in towards himself. "Really? I was thinking something… less social than that."

He shrugged, "Well, why not?"

Danny sighed, "Think of it. A secret arrangement, look, a place to hide! Just think of it."

Andrew bit back a smile as he responded. "Why is it secret? What have we to hide?"

"Please let's not fight."

"But aren't you free?"

"Wait till the time is right."

"When will that be? It's a family dinner! Not a crime." Even through the ridiculous singing, he could tell Andrew was pleading with him. "Danny, what are you afraid of?"

He hung his head. "Let's not argue."

"Let's not argue."

"The thing is-"

"It's just that-"

"I don't even know what time."

"I haven't told you the time."

They stared at each other until those around them clapped at the impromptu performance. Blushing, Danny gave a nod at them. Once the attention was again away from them, he muttered. "Dinner… dinner is fine,"

Andrew gave a shake of his head, popping the collar of his coat up. "No, no, if you don't want to, it's fine."

Staring at him, Danny started to crack up laughing. It was just so absurd that they were not only arguing about where to hang out, but they broke out into song over it. As Andrew started laughing along with him, his giggles slowly quieted. Date, huh? He leaned forward, giving Andrew's cheek an unexpected kiss. "Dinner sounds great."


	7. Breaking It Apart

Danny couldn't tell what it was about him. Was it the way he always held his books like they were going to fly away- or be ripped out of his hands- at any second? Was it how his hair always fell perfectly at the sides of his face, giving the messy, yet taken care of look? Or maybe it was the way his eyes shined as he explained something he was passionate about, to anyone who was willing to lend an ear.

He couldn't tell what, but there was _something_ about Andrew Riter that made him want to grab him and… and he didn't know what. Punch him? Kiss him? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It made him feel… ugh, he couldn't even put how he _felt_ into words. Whatever he felt was what made him pick on the nerd everyday. Besides, that was the 'normal' thing that people like him did. They picked on nerds, and flirted with girls. Sure, he wasn't technically an athlete for the school, but everyone knew of Danny Fenton's amazing athletic skills.

And he definitely did nothing to hide them. Short sleeved shirts everyday, always playing on skins when playing shirts versus skins. He knew of the stares he always got. And the envious scowls. But what surprised him most was the utter _loathing_ Andrew glared at him with. Like he hated every fiber of his being. Being the one to pound on him, he could kinda understand why he hated him. But still. It didn't mean it hurt, any less.

Finally, after class, Danny confronted Andrew. How was it that the kid was taller, and yet _he_ was the one pounding him in? "Riter."

Andrew threw a glare at Danny. "Fenton. Did I do something to offend you, again?"

His hands balled into fists, and he forced himself to relax. An action that did not go unnoticed. "What's _up_ with you?"

At this point, Andrew rose an eyebrow, turning completely towards Danny and crossing his arms. "Pardon?"

He gave a frustrated sigh. He threw his hands up in a wild gesture, watching Andrew flinch. "I don't know! There's something about you, and I can't tell what! I've been trying to figure it out for weeks! Why do I keep wanting to beat you up, or something?!"

Andrew gave a small nod. "Or something." Danny nodded frantically. Andrew put out his hand, and Danny paused at the raised hand. "I have a theory, if I may."

Danny waved his hands, not caring what the nerd would do, as long as he _fix_ it. Just being close to him, Danny felt… sick. When Andrew grabbed Danny's chin, he was about to back up, before Andrew pulled him into a soft kiss. Danny went still, frozen, thoughts barely moving. What… He couldn't even tell what was happening, but he didn't feel… as bad.

When they parted, Danny stared up at Andrew, his face getting warm, and Andrew gave a satisfied nod. "Just as I thought." He ripped out some paper from his notebook, and scribbled something down. He pressed the paper into Danny's hand. "I can't quite be sure what's 'wrong,' with you, but with a few more… tests, I'm sure we can come to a conclusion. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Before Danny could even get a word in, Andrew turned and left, as though the whole encounter hadn't even happened. Dash came up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, Danny, you look like you saw a ghost or something. What's up?"

Danny looked down to the paper in his hands, finding numbers written neatly, and in a straight line. "...I think I just got a date."


	8. Don't Judge An Author By Their Book

Everyone who read books knew of the tension between Danny Fenton and Andrew Riter. One was one of the newer up and coming science fiction authors who was getting notoriety for his dystopian novels that were scarily realistic. The other was well known for the worlds he built in his fantasy worlds, and the way he could describe scenery. The one thing neither of them would touch, though, was romance. One of the reasons they were both so well known was the lack of anything romantic in their books. It made them a bit of an oddity.

It had started with each of them releasing their books on the same day without realizing it. Danny's first book, along with the first book of Andrew's new series had both been released in December, on the same day. Their attention was brought to it by their fans, asking if it had been planned. They both quickly denied such a thing. And somehow, it continued like that. Even when double checking and triple checking to make sure they were the only publishers on a day, they managed to publish the second and third books on the same days. So to say that the two were at odds was a little bit of an understatement.

Hence the reason Danny was controlling himself from throwing a temper tantrum. When he found out he had been asked to do a panel about Sci Fi versus Fiction at one of the big conventions, he readily agreed, wishing he hadn't at realizing Riter would be at the panel, too. But hey, it sounded like it was just going to be one huge debate. He had been itching for a reason to have it out with that cocky, know-it-all, magic fairy dust bastard.

"So, um, Mr. Fenton…"

He gave a grin to the fan, waving his hand. "Nah, none of that. That's my dad. I'm just Danny."

"Right. Danny. Where do you get the inspiration for your novels?"

As he smiled, he was interrupted by Andrew. "Yes, _Danny,_ where do you get inspiration for such trashy robots?"

Danny glared over at him, before pleasantly answering the question. "Actually, my parents are scientists, so it's not hard for me to use that and turn it into something."

As the fan grinned and sat down, Andrew called on one. "Yeah, uh, this question's for you, Andrew… So, is there something about Stacy in _Dirty Paws_ that's been kept from us? Cause I feel there's more to her than you've let on."

"Well, what I can say is that I never planned for her to be anything other than an average, human, flirty friend." Danny rolled his eyes. Typical. _He_ didn't even know what he was doing with his own characters. He pointed to a guy who was holding both of their books.

The guy gave a smile as he stood up. "Yeah, so, uh… Kinda awkward question, but do you know about the shipping? Of you two?"

Danny blinked, sitting back in his chair. "The… the what?"

Andrew was having the same reaction. "Come again?"

"You know… Fenter?"

"It's Fenton."

Another fan stood up, on the other side of the room. "Shipping. You know, relation _ship_? A lot of people ship you two."

Danny looked over to Andrew with repulsion. "Ship?"

Andrew wore a similar look of disgust. "Us?"

"Never!"

"So you deny having any feelings for each other?"

Danny crossed his arms. "Besides hatred? Not one."

Andrew turned his nose up at him. "As if I could feel anything for a brat."

Danny chugged down his water bottle before setting it down on the table with a sigh. "Fans."

Andrew glared at him. "What do you know about having fans? This is just a phase in the book world."

"What's your problem with me?!"

"My problem is that you're a brat who thinks he's entitled enough to break out into the writing world while some of us have been slaving away for years and are only just now becoming more recognized! Trust me, I've read your writing. It's not worth it!"

"Yeah, well I- Wait… Wait, you read my books?"

"Well, it's not as if I have anything better to do… What… What is that grin?"

Danny didn't even realize he was smiling until the other brought it up. "Nothing, nothing, really. It's just… I can't believe you've read my work!"

Andrew rose an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Of course I did. I had to see what my competition was, didn't I?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you acting so… giddy?"

"Cause… Well, I mean… you were the author that made me want to write."

"I- I what?"

Danny grinned, nodding. "Yeah! I mean, your fantasy, it was great, and the world building! Even now, I've barely seen anything better than it! I still can't believe it!"

Andrew slowly nodded, confusion apparent on his face. "If you were such a fan of fantasy, why did you go into science fiction?"

"Cause I've always loved space. Are you kidding?! There's so much we don't know about it, so there's limitless possibilities as to what could and couldn't be out there! I could write them _all_!"

"You…" Andrew was surprised at Danny's words. Here he thought that he was hated, but… "That's why you started writing?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you were super cool. Until I figured out you were a jerk…" Danny crossed his arms, looking down to the floor with disappointment. He shouldn't have really been surprised, but, everyone romanticised their idols. It wasn't like it was that big a deal. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

Andrew was, for once, smiling down at him. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. What do you say during this break we have, we start over, and I buy you a coffee?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great."

A year later, it was to many screaming fans that a new book was released, the author being Dandrew Fenter.


	9. All Work And No Play

"And finally, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would be very displeased if you are to interrupt them. Are there any questions?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at the man following him, who was raising an eyebrow at him. "Just one. Why is it you're the one I'm following? Are you old enough to have that level of authority?"

Turning towards him with a wicked smirk, Danny drawled. "No, I've only worked with them for my whole life, learning science since a very young age. Also, they're my mother and father. Any more questions?"

Restraining himself from fidgeting with his sleeves, Andrew glared down at the ground. "Not at the moment."

"Lovely. So, let's get to it, then, hm?" Leading Andrew to a table, Danny nodded. "Alright, impress me. You have this job for a reason, after all." Andrew gave a nod before he picked up a vial with a labeled chemical in it. He began pouring it into a beaker before picking up another vial and doing the same. Danny rolled his eyes. "No, no, no. You have to be more careful than that." Placing his hands over Andrew's he gently guided them. "If you do it that recklessly, then the whole thing could go." He took his hands away, giving an Andrew another nod.

Andrew stuck his tongue out, trying to hide his growing nervousness as he repeated the process more slowly. Didn't that brat know anything about personal space? Once he finished the mixture, he proudly produced a glowing green sludge. Danny took the beaker and inspected it before giving a dazzling smile, and a nod. "Perfect."

"You did say you needed a chemist, oui?" He could have laughed at the way Danny's nose wrinkled.

Danny looked back down at his papers. "You didn't mention in your application that you were French."

Andrew gave a harmless shrug. "I didn't think it needed mentioning."

Sighing, Danny shook his head, smiling. "Well, I suppose you're right. We did need a chemist. And you're perfect for the job. Though there _is_ one tiny little problem."

Andrew rose his eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Oh, really? And what is that?"

Danny pulled down Andrew's goggles over his glasses, adjusting them until they were on him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Proper lab safety. You should work on that." Without another word, he turned from the man, off towards some other project.

Andrew pressed a hand to his cheek in shock. That was… certainly unexpected. Though from what he could tell, Randall had been wrong about one thing. He had said that having a job at Fentonworks would be a bore. Now, though, it seemed things may be a little more fun, around here.


	10. Good Sportsmanship

"Good game, Randy. For a second, there, I was wondering if I should start to worry!" Danny punched Randy's shoulder as the game ended, giving him a grin.

Randy laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, I bet, Fenton. We're gonna get ya next time, though."

"Danny!" From the stands, and quickly making his way onto the field, Danny's boyfriend, Andrew was waving at him with a wide smile. He rushed over to them, pulling them both into a hug. "I'm glad you two are alright!" Remembering himself, he coughed, letting go of Randy with a smile. "And that. You won, too, Danny."

Laughing, Randy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you earned it. Guess the season's over, then, huh?"

Danny sighed with a smile, "Guess so."

Randy took out a scrap of paper and a pen, writing on it before pressing it into Danny's hand. "Here. You're really cool. We should hang, sometime."

Danny chuckled, trying to stop himself from blushing. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Well, I should get going. My little siblings are probably getting upset cause I'm taking so long."

Andrew gave a nod. "Of course. So sorry to keep you from them. Please. Have a nice night."

As Randy saluted them, starting off the field, Andrew nudged Danny, nodding in Randy's direction. "Oh, right." He ran over towards Randy. "Hey, Randy! Hey, do you maybe, uh, wanna come over for dinner?"

Randy rose an eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?"

Danny waved his hands, trying to wipe the smile from his face. "No, no, no! I meant, like, all three of us! He actually came up with the idea. It could be… fun."

Randy gave a pause, taking in Danny's messy hair, slight blush, and blue eyes, sparkling with excitement. He gave a smile and a nod, running his hand through Danny's hair. "Sure, petit mec. Dinner sounds great."

As the man left, Andrew caught up to Danny. "So?"

"...I think that we need to make an actual dinner, tomorrow."


	11. Angels Fall, Chapter Thirteen

Randall gave a grin as he broke off pieces of chocolate into their cups, stirring it until it mostly melted, turning the beverage into hot chocolate. Using the whisk, Randall whipped the cream until it was at the perfect consistency. He crushed up small bits of cinnamon, putting a bit into each cup, topping each cup with the cream. "A lot of chocolate, a generous amount of whipped cream, a bit of cinnamon, and a dash of love...and you can't go wrong."

Daniel smiled gratefully as he took the cup, taking a small sip from it. "As always, it tastes _wonderful._ " He set the cup back down, sitting back. "Although, I don't wanna have too much. That stuff puts me to sleep immediately."

"Maybe that, my sweet, is why I gave it to you. Hm?" Randall chuckled as he sat on the other side of Daniel, leaving the youngest as a barrier between Randall and Andrew.

Andrew shook his head, taking a sip of his own cup. "Centuries, and you two still don't change, do you?"

Daniel gave a small laugh as he laid out across the couch, resting his head in Andrew's lap and his legs in Randall's. His grin fell as he looked up at the two. "...Andrew? Randy? Are you guys alright? You seem...iffy." The question was a viable one, seeing as the two angels had been tense around each other all evening. But then, they could hardly be blamed. Well, _Randall_ could hardly be blamed. Though he didn't know what was the matter with Andrew, he had an inkling or two.

Randall gave Daniel a small smile from where he sat. "It's alright. Nothing you need to worry about, little angel. Nothing that won't be solved, I'm sure." They were sitting on the couch in Randall's small house. The house, in the middle of the town he had been given to watch over, was a bit too cramped for three people. Andrew had his own, thankfully, and Daniel would hopefully be getting his own, soon. He was already two hundred and fifty years old. He should have _had_ one, by now. Just another thing Randall could blame on himself. But it wasn't entirely bad. It just meant that Daniel came by rather often, either to his, or Andrew's, house.

"Kay." Randall watched as Daniel curled up in Andrew's lap, letting his eyes close. " _Terrible awful hot chocolate._ "

Andrew chuckled, running a hand through Daniel's hair and down his spine. "Perhaps next time, you should be a bit more clever, and avoid it, hm?" Daniel's only response was a purr that dropped off into almost inaudible range, indicating the angel had fallen asleep.

Randall shook his head with a laugh. "Our precious little angel, already asleep. Want me to put him to bed?"

Andrew scooped Daniel into his arms. "I think I know where it is, by now." Randall watched as Andrew took Daniel into the room, coming out a moment later without the younger angel. "I have a feeling he won't be waking up anytime soon."

"I may have snuck some extra chocolate and cinnamon into his cup." Andrew remained standing, to which Randall rolled his eyes. Honestly. Centuries at his side, and he was acting as though Randall _didn't_ know when something was on his mind. Randall stood, tugging on Andrew's hands, and sitting him down on the couch, sitting beside him. "Andrew… Andy? We have to talk."

"I know. And stop calling me that!" Andrew crossed his arms with a huff. "You may not be a fan of your name, but I rather like mine, thank you."

"Of course you do, you pretentious jerk." Randall snickered at how offended Andrew seemed. Mind wandering back to the reason he wanted to talk, he sighed, letting his wings appear on his back, and spreading them as much as he could.

Andrew's jaw nearly dropped as he looked with wide eyes. Finally, he swallowed, looking back at Randall. "Oh, Randy… How… Why…"

"Because of you." Seeing Andrew's worry and disbelief, Randall shook his head frantically. "No, no, no. Not in a bad way. Trust me, _never_ in a bad way." Pausing, he sighed, looking back at his wings. "It hasn't gotten much worse, but it started a couple days ago. I wasn't sure if I could tell you, but-"

Andrew cupped Randall's cheek, giving him a soft smile. "You know you can tell Daniel and I everything."

Randall shook his head again, looking down as he picked at his clothes, a nervous habit he always had. "And that's just it! It's not just you, it's him, too, but I _can't_ tell him. It would break him, and I can't let anything happen to him, I can't-"

"Randy," Andrew said, trying to get him to calm down. "Just tell me what it is."

Randall sighed hopelessly, looking back up at Andrew. "I...I love you."

There was a moment of silence before Andrew was laughing with startlement, shaking his head. "Is that it? I love you, too, my dear, but-" He was cut off by Randall cupping both of his cheeks, giving him a serious look.

"No, no. I love you, but… You and Daniel? I'm _in love with_ you."


	12. Trapped In A Library

Danny was giving Andrew a wide grin, looking like he had stars in his eyes. "So you're telling me. That you actually _live_ in a library? Like, overnight, and stuff?"

Andrew rose an amused eyebrow as he shelved the new books he had gotten in the human world. "Yes, I suppose that's what I'm saying. And why does that prospect seem to excite you so much?"

Tugging on Andrew's sleeve, Danny was practically bouncing as he looked around Vidya, who was humming in his head, responding well to his giddiness. "Dude! Do you know how often I dreamed about being able to live in a library? Like, as a legit thing?! And you actually get to do it! You would make so many tiny kids happy. I'm pretty sure that's, like, a kid thing. You either dream about living in a library, or a mall. Or a school."

"If you're nice, I'm sure she'll allow you to spend the night." As if. They were tutor and student. And he was more than certain Vidya didn't want a teenager, of all people, spending a night- An affirmative humming, and he was being tackled to the ground by a squealing halfa.

" _Thank you thank you thank you I love you thank you!_ " Andrew paused, staring down at Danny, then back up at the ceiling.

"Did he just…" Another affirmative hum. "Huh. Phantom, you're certainly unexpected."

" _Can we do it tonight?_ "

Andrew rolled his eyes at him with a shake of his head. "You're not really prepared for a sleepover night, are you?"

"I can run home real quick and grab up some things! It'll be really quick!" And the way he looked up at Andrew so hopefully, how could he say no? At the defeated sigh the older gave, Danny grinned widely, squeezing him tightly before flying off towards the entrance. "I'll be back in, like, ten minutes!"

Another sigh, and Andrew was glaring up at Vidya. "Not one word. Yes, yes, I know I- You know, you're really not helping matters, here. I'm supposed to just be his tutor. Nothing more. Besides, he's almost _sixteen._ Don't you think he's a little young for me?"

Before he knew it, Danny was floating in front of him with a backpack. "I hope you know, I'm expecting Ghostwriter hot chocolate. Ghostwriter hot chocolate is necessary."

"It's Riter hot chocolate."

Danny wrinkled his nose, shrugging. "Okay. I mean, there's not much of a difference, but okay." Setting his backpack down on the couch, he looked up at Andrew with a grin. "So, GW. What are we going to do first?"

"Andrew. And _you're_ going to finish that conclusion for your science class."

Groaning, Danny flopped to lay across the couch. "But I don't wanna!" As Andrew was halfway to the kitchen, Danny sat up with wide eyes. "Wait, did you just tell me your name?!" Andrew smirked. No one said he couldn't have a _little_ fun.


	13. Deja Vu

Everyone knew that Daniel and David Fenton were a pair of troublemakers. The two twins had been inseparable since they were born, which their friends could attest to. While sharing everything could sometimes get on their nerves they worked flawlessly together, especially when it came to pranks and defending others.

"Well well, if it isn't the Fentons Squared," Dash sneered, Danny and Davey both blinking as they looked back in unison. Considering both of them had been up all night as their ghostly alter-egos they were tired and not very eager to deal with an annoying bully.

"I'm just surprised he knows what _squared_ means," Danny commented, looking to his twin who only gave him the same grin. Wincing as he was grabbed by his collar he saw Davey's hands faintly glow with gathering ghostly energy, Danny showing him a warning look to let it go. While the two were similar in many ways Davey was more of the hero, Danny was the type to shyly stay in the background.

"Listen here _Danny_ -"

"I'm Danny," Davey raised his hand, Dash frowning and looking over at him. "Duh, can't you even tell that?"

"Yeah, it's obvious I'm Davey," Danny scoffed, sounding annoyed. Behind Dash his two friends shared a look, both of them confused. They wouldn't be able to tell if they were lying, considering that they both dressed in similar outfits everyday, and had the same hairstyle. "Honestly, and you call yourselves our tormentor."

"Is there a problem here?" All of the boys looked over to see Mr. Lancer frowning, Danny wincing as he was dropped to his feet. Davey helped him get his balance, sending a green-eyed glare towards Dash that had his twin elbowing him in the side. Before Lancer could open his mouth again the bell rang, everyone scattering to the winds.

"I wish you wouldn't let him provoke you like that," Danny muttered, rubbing his shoulder while Davey only frowned and crossed his arms. "It's just Dash, he's not even a threat anymore."

"I know, I know. It just...it irritates me to see him hurt you." In a flash Davey grunted as Danny tackled him into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Aw, you're so cute and protective~" Hearing a cough they blinked, looking up to see Tucker snickering and Sam shaking her head.

"You two worry me." Danny and Davey only grinned, holding hands as they smiled pleasantly up at the other, voice coming out at the same time.

"Hi Sammy, having a good day?" Tucker shuddered, Danny snickering as Davey outright laughed.

"Seriously, that's creepy as hell," Tucker complained, the four walking to class together with the twins still holding hands. "Did you finally finish reading those codependency books Jazz made you read?" At the mention of the books the two snickered.

"Well, we did go to a library-"

"-but we were rather distracted by the librarian."

"It was hardly our fault, honestly! It's just-"

"-he's _delicious_."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, brother." The twins shared an evil look, Tucker feeling sorry for whatever poor bastard had the twin's affection. When the rumors said that the twins did _everything_ together they weren't lying. When it came to crushes and dates the twins had the same taste and the same plans of tag-team.

Really Tucker couldn't feel more sorry for whoever it was.

::

"If you honestly think you'll manage to sneak up on me you're mistaken." Both twins whined as they faded back into visibility, pouting up at the Ghostwriter, who only spared them a small smile. "You two are very determined, aren't you?"

"Very," they spoke in unison, Andrew not even looking phased as he began shelving books again, Danny and Davey each taking a stack and helping him out. "So, hey, here's a random question from nowhere, you know, since you're so knowledgeable and all..."

"What's the ghost stance on polygamy?" Seeing the ghost give them a raised eyebrow Davey smiled, Danny chuckling nervously and clutching one of the books closely. "School project."

"On ghost relationships?" Andrew asked, Davey opening his mouth to explain only to look to Danny, who was far better with convincing stories. Danny only shook his head, looking defensive.

"Hey, no, this was your plan! I wanted to do this in a subtle manner but _no_ , you had to be flamboyant!" Andrew shook his head as he watched the two get in a scuffle, rolling around on the floor and pulling at each other's hair. He cared for the two boys, really, he did, it was just that he was still unsure if he could actually handle _two of these horrors_.

Retreating to the kitchen he didn't even get ten feet before he had Danny shyly holding his hand and Davey wrapped around his shoulders, both scuffed up from their short fight. "You never answered our question!"

"You two will be the end of me," Andrew sighed after a few seconds of silence, shoulders slumped as the two twins shared an incredulous look. They took a step back, holding hands again and rapidly talking.

"Do you think-"

"It sounded like it-"

"Nothing is that easy-"

"Maybe he took pity-"

" _Still_ -" Having enough of the back and forth talking Andrew kissed them both, shutting them up immediately as they blushed the same shade of bright green.

"Does that answer your questions?" At the dual nod he smiled pleasantly, walking back towards the kitchen. "Excellent, now let's make coffee. I'll need it to deal with you two." Danny and Davey shared a gleeful grin, each taking one of the writer's hands and chatting a million miles an hour, slipping in and out of their own twin speak, Andrew understanding every word.

They half-wondered how much Jazz would psycho-analyze them when they got home.


	14. On The Run

"okay i get it you're a great thief and don't want to go to jail but i'm the exhausted af detective that's assigned to catch you i stg if you let me bring you in so _i can sleep_ i'll get you a good deal" au

::

Daniel Fenton yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Two months. He had been after this damned thief for two months. He'd finally tracked him - them - down to a small apartment smack in the middle of downtown. No one would have thought to look there. And they were so cliche, too! Stealing from banks and art galleries. As far as he knew, none of the items that they had stolen had been sold. Now it was just a matter of bringing them in and finding everything they stole. Then maybe he could actually get a good night's sleep. If he even knew what that was, anymore.

Climbing up the stairs, he nearly stumbled backwards a couple times. Of course they lived on the third floor. It couldn't just be the first floor, no. They had to make him climb all these steps. Looking back down at the scrap of a note he had written it on, Danny looked to the apartment number blankly. He rose his hand, knocking on the door, the last knock just sort of...falling. A moment later, the door opened, and a man with black hair and shining green eyes was tilting his head. "Can I...help you?"

Danny only stared for a moment before nodding and taking his badge out of his pocket, showing it to the man. "You're under arrest."

The man blinked, opening his mouth, and closing it again before opening the door wider, still looking at Danny curiously. "Maybe you should...come inside for a moment? Have a cup of coffee?"

Staring for a moment, Danny gave a slow nod, stepping inside. "You're under arrest."

Nodding, the man ushered Danny towards the couch while he went off towards the kitchen. "Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. Still, you look like you could use a cup of coffee. Or maybe a week's worth of sleep."

"Hey, Andy, why's the who the hell is this." A man stood in the doorway with grocery bags hanging from his arms. He slowly walked to the kitchen, still staring at Danny, and sounding offended. "Are you /cheating/ on me?"

"You're under arrest."

"He needed coffee."

The second turned to the first - Andy - staring at him. "He's a cop."

"I've realized this."

"There's a cop in our place."

"Yes there is."

"Again."

At that, Danny looked to them, tilting his head. "Again?"

"College was a rather interesting time."

Slowly nodding, Danny looked down at the couch he was sitting on, and blinked. "When did I get here?"

"A few moments ago." Carrying a cup, Andy came out of the kitchen with a hum, handing it to Danny. "Apologies, I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Andrew, and /that one/ is Randy."

Randy scoffed, a hand to his chest. "'That one?' What is /that/ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, dear, nothing." Andrew paused for a moment, tilting his head at Danny. "So, then. How long have you been coming after us?"

"...Danny."

"Right. So, /Danny,/ how long have you been on our case?"

Danny took a sip from the cup, narrowing his eyes at it and giving a small huff. "Two months." Two terrible, grueling months, but it was worth it, for this moment.

Randy whistled from the kitchen, looking impressed. "Most of them gave up after a month. Pretty determined, yeah? Hell, I probably barely knew I was being followed, half the time."

"...What?"

Andrew nodded as he sat in the armchair across from him. "I have to agree. You're fairly sneaky for a detective." His voice took on a teasing tone. "Are you sure /you/ aren't a thief?"

Taking another sip, Danny glared over at him. "This is hot chocolate."

"Indeed it is."

"You lied."

"I may have."

"You're under arrest."

"Why /aren't/ you a thief?"

"...Cause that's stealing."

Randy snorted as he flopped down onto the other side of the couch. "It's either that, or living in debt. Personally, I'd rather not have to worry about /anything/ college related."

"...Why do you steal?"

"Because then we can actually eat and live? Why do you work?"

"...I dunno." Rolling his eyes, Andrew took the cup from Danny's hands and set it on the coffee table, grabbing the blanket from off the couch and throwing it over Danny. Danny blinked up at him. "...But you're under arrest."

"Yes, yes, you can arrest us in the morning. First, though, you need sleep. You look like the walking dead." Andrew took Randy's hand, dragging the man back into the kitchen. "You, come with me. We have things to discuss."

"What did I do, this time?"

Danny watched as the two went into the kitchen, speaking to each other in hushed tones. If he really wanted, he could listen in, but... It was so warm and comfy... He looked down at the blanket, tilting his head. Weren't all criminals supposed to be terrible evil monsters? Another glance to the kitchen, and his head was slowly falling to lay on the arm rest. Maybe just...five minutes. Just to rest his eyes.


	15. Tale As Old As Time

Beauty and the Beast!AU

"He ruined one of my books!"

"Andy, come on, that doesn't mean we can just /keep/ him here! Isn't he that halfa?! He's got a life, and stuff!"

"He can get back to it, later! He needs to learn to actually have respect for other people's property!" The two ghosts in the hall weren't being very quiet about their argument. And the constant humming that Danny heard wasn't helping, either. It was just one stupid little book. It didn't mean he needed solitary confinement, or anything.

A small knock on the door, and he heard one of them, not the one who had trapped him, talking to him through the door. "Heeey. Is it alright if I come in? It's just me." Turning his back to the door, Danny remained stubbornly silent. Hearing a click, he winced. Right. They lived here. Probably had keys. "Alright, then. I'll just...ah...come back later."

Blinking, Danny turned back to stare at the door. It was still shut tightly, nothing changed there. "Why didn't he..." A satisfied humming - which he realized to be in his /head/ - and he was sighing. "Great. Humming in my head. I'm going nuts." The humming suddenly stopped, as though shocked into silence. "O...kay, then."

In the kitchen, Andrew rolled his eyes as he made himself a cup of coffee. Honestly, sometimes Randy was just /too/ trusting. A humming in his head, and a small image, and Andrew was nearly dropping his cup. "What?! That's impossible! Only Randy and I- What do you mean he can hear you?!"

Randy walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as he got himself a cup of tea. "What is it you're yelling about, now?"

Andrew sighed, sitting at one of the chairs at the counter. "Vidya says that he can hear her."

His eyes widened, and he looked vaguely amused. "No shit? Guess that explains why she locked his door, then." A glare was shot his way. "Hey, don't get on me! I was just trying to make sure he didn't, like, die, or something. Speaking of," he said as he set about making a cup of hot chocolate.

Narrowing his eyes at Randy, Andrew huffed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Tryin' ta help him, and make sure he doesn't die." Nodding, he set the cup on a plate, and went back to the 'guest' room. He knocked again, less nervous. "Hey, I've got somethin' for ya, if ya want it." A pause, and more stubborn silence. "Alright. I'll leave it out here, then."

Danny listened to the footsteps leaving, and heard the click from the door, again. Almost curiously, he slid off the bed, walking over towards it. He gave the doorknob a testing wiggle, and tilted his head as it opened a crack. That was...unexpected. He peeked his head out the door, looking around. No sign of the ghosts. Maybe he could make a break for it... He looked down, seeing a small cup with.../something/ in it. Hearing an encouraging hum, he bent down and picked it up, giving it a cautious sniff.

He blinked down at it, looking around again. Was this... Maybe it was poison. Slowly backing into the room again, he gave a hum of his own, examining the cup this way and that. Bringing it up to his lips, he gave a hesitant sip. Well, it didn't /taste/ like poison. In fact, it tasted like...hot chocolate. Glancing around the room, he wrinkled his nose. Maybe /one/ more sip wouldn't hurt.

::

Ten minutes later, and Randy was poking his head down the hall, grinning widely at seeing the cup was gone. He skipped back into the main room, where Andrew rose an eyebrow at him. "And just what are you so pleased about?"

"He took it."

Rolling his eyes, the younger scoffed. "Just because he took it doesn't mean he drank it."

"He drank it."

"How do you know?"

"Cause it was /my/ hot chocolate."

Andrew sighed, shaking his head. "Randy, you're not supposed to be spoiling him." He turned back to his book with a huff. "He's /supposed/ to be learning a lesson."

"And what lesson is that, exactly?" Randy flopped down onto the couch, narrowing his eyes at Andrew. "To be just like you? To hole himself away so that no one can try to get close to him?"

"Randy, that's not fair-"

Randy cut him off, looking at him in disbelief. "It's not fair that he's just a kid and he made a mistake, so you decided to punish him for it!" He paused, shaking his head, near pleading to Andrew. "Come on, Andy. You're smarter than this. What's your /real/ reason for this?"

Setting his book back down, Andrew gave another shake of his head. "I don't know. Maybe I just want him to...feel regret? I didn't- He didn't even /apologize!/ He didn't feel one ounce of regret for making me lose something! Maybe now /he'll/ lose something, and see how it feels."

Randy sighed, rolling over on the couch with a hum. "You're as vindictive as you were when you were little."

He blinked, looking up at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

A glance at the clock, and Andrew was standing with a sigh. "I suppose I should make dinner, then. I'm guessing you'll be taking it to him?"

"Why me?!"

"Because he seems to actually /trust/ you," he called from the kitchen.

"...Yeah, fair enough."


	16. Perfectly Perfect

Danny entered their bedroom - technically Andrew's, but with how often he spent the night it may as well be their's - somewhat skittishly. He didn't want to interrupt Andrew's reading because Andrew was always a bit...touchy, about his books. But he was starting to get tired, and he wanted Andrew cuddles. He gave a small sigh, climbing onto the other side of the bed, and curling up underneath the blankets. The barest sound of rustling clothes, and Danny looked up to see Andrew holding his arm out to him.

A small grin, and Danny wiggled closer, resting his head half on Andrew's shoulder, and half on his chest, curled up to him and yes. Yes, this was good. Andrew's arm wrapped around him, and the sigh he gave was more of contentness, than anything. It was nice, being able to have this unspoken communication with someone. Andrew squeezed him, just a tad, and turned his head. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Danny's head, giving a smile. "Good night, mon cher."

"Good night, mon ange." Andrew pulled up the covers over Danny some more, shifting to where he was half laying down, eyes still trained on his book. Turning pages with one hand, holding Danny's hand in his other, it was hard to wipe the smile away. Vidya dimmed the lights a bit, humming a low tune in Danny's head. And really, everything was just...

Perfect.


End file.
